


han manisk

by solarcas



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Isak loves Even SO much, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcas/pseuds/solarcas
Summary: Even has a manic episode but Isak is there for him through it all.





	han manisk

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short im sorry omg but i miss them a lot  
> You can also find me at srovul on tumblr  
> Not edited/proof-read

It is a normal occurrence for Even to fall asleep, Isak wrapped around him as they both fall asleep but that particular night he can't seem to fall asleep. The clock ticked to higher numbers as he began to feel restless again, a need to go. Go where, he did not know. He didn't think that he was slipping until he noticed that staying still became a task instead of an unconscious habit. Usually, Even would be worried for himself but he couldn't even think about that with all of the other thoughts going through his head.

Even peels the smaller boys grip from his torso and makes his way to their kitchen, being as quiet as possible. He grabs a glass out of their cabinet and gets himself water in hope that it would calm him and bring him to a calmer state until morning when he can ask Isak or his parents to help him gain control over himself again.

He knows what spiraling out feels like, he has been through it way too often, yet gaining control over himself again always seems to be the hardest part from the mania. A million and one thoughts going in his head, he puts his glass down and goes back into the room he shares with his boyfriend. He grabs his sketchbook and makes his way to their window where a little ledge sits off, their go to spot for smoking. All caution of how he could fall is gone as he frantically sits atop of it.

There he looks around the street, their view showing a small part of Oslo. He begins scribbling in his book, paying no mind to what he is drawing and the world around him. One thought goes through his head as he sits there. What a lovely view, I wish I could see it closer. Slowly, but without caution, he goes to the end of the ledge and sits, his legs dangling over and his body dangerously close to the edge. He hears rustling coming from behind him in their room but he continues frantically drawing in his book and swinging his feet.

"Even? Baby, where did you go?" Isak calls out from in their flat, voice thick with sleep. Suddenly all noise stops and he feels his boyfriends presence from behind him. Without looking away and stopping his motion, he calls back.

"Halla, Isak." A smile is evident in his voice but he can't find a reason why. Maybe Isak wants to be out here with me, I can scoot closer to the edge and he can be here. He begins scooting around on the small platform before two firm hands are placed on his hips, stopping his motion.

"Why don't you come back in, Ev," Isak starts, doing everything he can to keep the panic out of his voice when he realizes what is happening. "Come back over here and we can go lay down together, how does that sound"?

"I can go over this was a bit and you can sit here with me, Issy," his voice is laced with a weird excitement and he is quick to get up and start moving. "Just sit and I'll sit right there next to you and it will be just you and me, how it should always be. We could run away from here and make that a reality, don't think about anyone else and keep to only us, no one will know where we are and what is going on with us, we can be free Isak." At the end of his rant, Even makes a sharp move and his foot slightly slips off, catching himself on the small railing to his side.

"Even, please. come back in here." Isak's voice shakes as he is willing him to go inside.

"Why are you crying baby, did I say something?" Even slowly walks to him, always having Isak as his main focus and priority no matter what.

"We can talk about that in a little while, but I need you to come inside and away from that" he is basically pleaded, hoping Even will follow.

"In a little while, just enjoying the view." Even throws himself to the edge again, barely making it to sit and frantically swinging his lets over the edge, his brain going a mile a minute and he can't concentrate anymore but he thinks he hears Isak calling for him and suddenly a pair of arms are wrapped around him and he is being pulled back inside. He doesn't notice but his body is shaking from the cold and years are falling on to his back from Isak holding him so close. He isn't comprehending anything around him.

How bad did it get? That bad that fast? Is Isak disappointed in me? What is happening?

\-------------------------------

A few days later Even is laying in bed, Isak watching him from the other side of the bed. They waited a few days until they decided to talk about it in hopes that Even would be in a safe mindset to do so. Slowly, he began waking himself up. He looked over, meeting Isak's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Isak, you shouldn't have to deal with this." a sad tone laces his lips as he begins talking, a deep guilt settling in his lungs. "You deserve better and I get if this is the last straw." Isak could sense how he was feeling. Cautiously, Isak went closer to his side and wrapped him into his arms.

"You don't get to apologize for this kind of situation, Even." He whispers into his hair, hands drawing shapes on the older boy's back and arms. "You have no control how and when this happens so don't apologize. And what happened to "minutt for minutt"? Hm?" Isak lifts Even's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I can't help but think of what might happen if I don't gain control and you leave me. I don't know what I would do with myself if that ever happens."

"Baby, I love you. That means I love everything about you. I love your small drawings. I love your food. I love your highs and I love your lows. I love that you know me and I know you. I would never leave you. Not this minute and not the next." Both boys were crying at this point, Isak holding him to his chest tighter now and placing a kiss to the top of his head. Even couldn't control the sobs he let out from the comfort of the younger boy.

"I love you, Is." He eventually breathes out, sobs turning into hiccups.

"I love you too. We are in this together. no matter what." The boys hold each other for the rest of the day, seeking comfort in the others embrace. It may not be fine now but it will soon.

 

 

"Anyway, the fact that it's so good when it's good is also the reason that it's so bad when it's bad, if that make sense? And suddenly it can be over tomorrow. But i'm also really happy that I met him." I.V.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
